Toraburu: New World
by A Lonely Janitor
Summary: An alternate universe of Toraburu, canonical - written by yours truly.


_**A/N:**_** Hello. If you're reading this, then you're probably a hardcore fan of Toraburu, hardcore enough of a fan to go and look for fanfics (probably poorly written like those of my fellow colleagues – who believe it is simply enough to put a label on it and say it's Toraburu, with few exceptions). Even still, I don't promise anything special just a canonical story with some OC injection and an interesting alternate universe. Regardless of what you are, or why you are here – please enjoy.**

* * *

Trouble One; Falling.

Yuuki Rito let out a sigh staring at the person of his dreams,

'Sarenji Haruna-Chan looks so cute every time I look at her' He thought, with much daze.

'Her sweet expression, her silky black hair... her gentle manner... she's the best...' His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were sparkling with hope and affection.

"Yo Rito! Are you stalking her again in the middle of the day?!" Came the indiscreet call of a friend.

The reality of the situation, was that Rito had been staring at Sairenji Haruna from around the corner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STALKER?!" Rito yelled at the top of his lungs and turned to face him, raising his arms and filled with embarassed rage. "YOU BASTARD!" Rito yelled at his friend's face.

His friend, grinning like an idiot asked with a certain smug knowingness, "What, you mean you aren't?"

"..." Rito hesitated, and he tried to find the words - while trembling with embarassment and annoyance.

"As usual, you're looking at your beloved Haruna-chan right?" His friend asked.

Rito's face turned red, "Sh-shut up. I wasn't just 'looking' at her today..." He turned his head to look at Haruna, who was at the other end of the hallway.

"I was waiting for the right timing," Rito said - blowing his orange hair out of his airs, nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"Timing?" His friend asked, confused - though he stood there casually with his arms in his pockets.

"Yeah," Rito replied, nodding his head.

"I've decided," He added after brief hesitation, then came the determined expression with a hint of anxiety. "I'm going to confess my love to her today!" He said, his voice raised and he stood with a straight back - head raised and eyes locked on the girl's back as she walked.

He had been waiting all this time, but now that they were in highschool, he was finally put in the same class as Haruna-chan - the last time they were in the same class was the eighth grade... and he was too afraid to confess back then... still even though they were in the same class: he could not be satisfied with just that, he knew nothing would change unless he told her his feelings.

'I'll tell her..." He thought, 'I'll do it today.'

He dismissed himself from the conversation he was having to follow Haruna-chan to the end of the corridor and out the exit.

'I'll tell her...'

He was outside now.

'My passionate feelings!' He vowed mentally, his heart was racing, and sweat beaded on his brow. 'Here she comes!' He couldn't contain the anxiey, but determination was still in his eyes.

'All right... I'll say it! I'll say it!'

'Sairenji... I... since the first time I saw you... I've always... always... Lo... Lo...! Lo... Lov...'

He dived into the nearest bush, losing out to anxiety and disappearing from sight.

She looked up from her book, "Eh?"

...

"Was it just me... or did someone call my name just now...?" She gave a quick glance from left to right, unaware of the now hiding Yuuki Rito.

'I CAN'T DO IT!' He thought - and successfully resisted yelling it out at the top of his lungs; to save himself the embarassment, if anything.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Please stop trying to catch the Princess, kay?" The boy said with an innocent smile, his voice was monotonous with a sinister desire to dish out the pain.

Their expressions were unchanging and indication no interested in heeding his words, but they did seem somewhat confused about how the girl had just disappeared - leaving nothing but her current outfit on the floor that then proceeded to take the shape of a small and fluffy mecha that scurried out of sight.

"We have no business with your kind - don't attempt to interfere White-tail." The blond one stated bluntly and used the white-tail title as though it was supposed to be deragatory.

"You may not have business with me... but I sure as hell have business with you." He snarled, his teeth were barred and his canines dripped with venom.

The two Devilukeans, who were a part of the Lala-Sama retrieval team seemed surprised by the sudden change in the boy's facial expression - but they quickly suppressed it, walking past the restrained White-tailed prince who could barely move and wore a muzzle that prevented him from ripping any passerby's throat out.

"I want a lawyer!" He shouted, then the door to the cockpit closed - and Peke, the costume mecha left behind by Lala indiscreetly popped into view, flew across the room and hit the manual release to open the cargo hatch and the sudden release of air sucked the mecha out... and everything else in the cargo bay; including the restraint table the White-tailed boy was strapped down to. He felt the ship turn and he was left floating in the air for a few moments - then began his horrifying descent to Earth... on a table, with no way to move or get himself out of this mess.

The only upside was being able to relive his memories and experiences up until now - as his glorious life flashed before his eyes.

"Wait..." He stopped the memory flow and took a look towards where they were heading - back towards the surface in Japan... the boy shifted the table and glided towards the surface like a bird - facefirst dive towards his prey; with win burning his skin like a hot branding iron... not that he disliked the feeling.

'God this hurts...' He thought, but let out a defiant snarl as the table started to melt away and his skin started to glow a bright red like red hot iron... 'It feels like I'm started to boil away, damn it!' He clenched his fist and his eyes started to glow a deep red.

"Is this really how I'm going to die?" He questioned, "Strapped to a table, and falling to the surface of a hideously primitive planet?" He continued, still falling - unable to hear his own words due to the sound of wind hitting his ears and the fact that he was probably falling faster than the speed of sound due to the density of his body and the density and weight of the table he was strapped to.

Then it started to feel hot as they re-entered the upper layers of earth's atmosphere, the table began to melt away and encased the boy into liquid super-iron... the fact that his body didn't just so happen to boil away was a testament to the strength of his skin and resilience of the body of a white-tail... he turned his attention not towards the excruciating pain, but managed to lock on to the exact location the devilukean spacecraft had landed, and the direction peke had flown towards... a testament to his glorious eyesight.

Then, with the flicks of his fingers against the table - he adjusted his fall path with glorious expertise and unparralleled dexterity.

* * *

Meanwhile - on the surfaceof Earth in the town of Sainan.

"UHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" A black-haired, black tailed Devilukean threw the large truck in the direction of Rito and the runaway Princess Lala; it slammed against the ground with a crash, and went sliding across the pavement, leaving behind a trail of pain and small pieces of metal.

Before the abused vehicle even stopped sliding, the two devilukeans in pursuit of Lala disappeared and reappeared behind the duo.

"Do not interfere... Earthling."

'What crazy strength!' Rito thought, but didn't bother to compliment the guy out loud; since this devilukean was a bad guy after all... then he realized what the guy had done with the truck.

'Damn; they blocked the only way out!'

With no hesitation, the two devilukeans started striding nonchalantly towards Rito and Lala.

"D-don't come any closer!" Rito demanded, despite his current position.

They didn't pay him any heed.

"I'll spit on you damn it!" He threatened.

The devilukeans came to a sudden stop, maybe Earthling spit was like acid? Unlikely, since the one at the back just stared at the girl, ignoring the boy completely.

The blond one opened his mouth to speak, "Lala-sama..." He began, his voice was quiet and calculating. "Please... stop trying to run away from home!" He demanded... fearsomely.

Lala's response came with no hesitation. "I don't want to!"

Rito grinned, "Yeah... yeah, she doesn't want to!" He said, backing the girl up... then he was confused. "Wait what? Run away from home?"

"I've had enough!" She exclaimed; cutting Rito off and throwing her hand out to the side for effect, "I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever!" She continued, then took in a breath. "I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every day!"

"But Lala-sama..." They held up a hand in a bid to stay Princess Lala's sudden irritation.

Rito seemed to age thirty years and lost all sense of respect in himself for helping a rebellious teenage girl runaway from home and even going as far as to think that these guys were the badguys here... they were just doing their jobs.

"This is your father's will..." The frontmost devilukean stated; the one with blond hair and black sunglasses; continuing from where he left off.

Lala pulled a device that looked like a cellphone out of hammerspace and stuck her tongue out at the devilukeans in their black suits... but was cut off as a sonic boom filled the entire town.

"UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The White-tailed boy screamed at the top of his lungs, his entire body was wrapped in the melted steel that fell away piece by piece, his entire body seemed to be nothing more than a red-hot and stupidly sexy fireball falling gloriously from the heavens... with the exception of his personal body suit that barely protected him from the elements - pretty much an exposed frontal body with the suit still present but charred black on his back.

No matter... the street got closer and closer until he-

HWUKHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM~~~!

-blacked out for a second.

Lala and Rito stood there for a few moments, uncertain as to what they should do - until the smoke cleared and the steaming hot body of a boy with a white tail revealed itself in the center of a massive crater - where the explosion had originated - blasting the duo of devilukeans to somewhere far from here... or maybe they just retreated.

It is of no consequence right now, what really mattered was the facedown and steaming body in the center of the crater... flames surrounded the... corpse, but when they licked the boy's skin - they were absorbed.

"PFFFFHUUUUUAAAAAAAH!" The boy pulled his face out of the dirt, taking in a deep gasp as though he was just coming up after jumping into ice-cold water.

"Princess Lala, I know it is a lot for... a white-tailed Deviluke to ask something of such an esteemed presence... but I..." His bottom lip trembled as he spoke - remembering the atrocities that were committed during his life - and the pain of falling from sub-orbit.

She strode towards the boy and gave him a hug. "Domi-chan!"

Dominus was the name of the boy, the last-surviving member of the White-tailed Deviluke sub-species.

"Lala-sama... mama-sama said... she said to find you - and... and..." He sniffled, happy that she remembered his name but also feeling awful because of his suborbital faceplant. "She said..."

"Shh..." She stroked the back of his head and he fell unconcious.

"Uhm..." Rito began, "Uhm... what just happened?" He was disturbed by the weird turn his no more than normal life had taken - it was overwhelming... and just like that - he feinted.

* * *

The next morning...

"Damn it!" Rito shouted to himself.

Obviously oblivious to the silhouette gliding silently across the roof-tops, observing Earthling behavior and adapting to Earth environment while gathering climate data.

"Yesterday was such a horrible day." He grumbled.

The silhouette dropped to ground level and slid past a man in black carrying a white bag, and proceeded to silently observe Yuuki Rito, the earthling.

"Damn that woman..." He let out a huff and sighed deeply, "If I had've known she had something like that - then I wouldn't have tried to save her." He continued his silent ranting, that

Dominus heard all too well... he was referring to Dominus falling from the sky and causing quite a ruckus in Sainan this morning.

Dominus bit his knuckle with his top and bottom fang, drawing blood and accidently injecting himself with potent venom... all Rito's fault for talking bad about Lala-sama.

"But... I guess I won't have to worry about that anymore... I'll just pretend nothing happened and hope she doesn't pop up unexpected again... whatever, I don't want to get involved with her ever again - that runaway alien." He ranted continuously, pausing only to take in a deep breath, let out a shallow sigh and then have himself get interrupted...

"Good morning Yuuki-kun," Came the call of a familiar voice, whom Yuuki slowly turned his head towards - and found the super-kawaii face of Haruna, appeare rather inquisitive - but he couldn't see that... blinded by his affection for an earthling girl.

His jaw dropped, and incomprehensible thoughts raced through his mind, something about Haruna-chan actually speaking to him for the first time in ages...

...While lost in thought, Haruna Sairenji looked somewhat perplexed and shy - then opened her mouth to speak. "Yesterday, I..." Her voice trailed off.

Rito's blind happiness cut her off, "U... UM!" He stammered.

"Eh?" Haruna exclaimed, surprised by his sudden interuption and unnecessary loudness.

Rito's heart was beating like a drum on the inside of his ribcage, straining itself to the point of near cardiac arrest - he knew this was his only chance... so he mustered what courage he could find in his very soul and gambled it all in the next instant. "I... I... I..." He stopped, tryingto find words for what he was about to do.

"I..." A shadow dropped from the sky, and Haruna-chan turned her head towards the sky. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I've liked you!" He bowed his head, "So please, go out with me!" He shouted, the ultimate embarrassment came when he opened an eye after standing there for a few moments, only to find the ridiculous shoes and outfit of the Devilukean princess where Haruna as supposed to be.

"Oh, you were thinking the same thing! That's perfect~!" Lala said, happily cupping the sides of her face with joy and much kawaii.

Rito's face turned from a hot and deep-red to paper-white, an 'oh god - what have I done moment' in its greatest sense.

"Then let's get married Rito!" She hugged him tightly.

"WHA?!" He cried out, heat returning to his face in full, "Wh-why are you... and GET MARRIED?!" His currently greatest horror has come to fruition - and even more sinister events were being planned even while they spoke.

"I see... so you can't handle her by yourselves... Very well, I will head down to earth next." He stated then pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh, "Goodness... what a troublesome princess."


End file.
